pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1956 Kids Style)
1956 Kids' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (1956 Kids Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Andersen Fred Flinstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Bing Bong Category:1956 Kids Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG